


F's in Chat for Kallus

by Dinkerdoodle



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Baby Lasat, Fluff, KAW2020, M/M, Male Lactation, OC, Teasing, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkerdoodle/pseuds/Dinkerdoodle
Summary: It's feeding time for little Eriss and Zeb is being a little shit and trying to tease Kallus.This is my first Kalluzeb fanfic!
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Kudos: 31





	F's in Chat for Kallus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Kalluzeb fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! I also keep hearing about a Kalluzeb Discord server and I wanna join ;( If anyone can give me a link you will be my eternal savior

"Eriss, no! Get out of there!" Kallus yelped as their daughter climbs the wall of their house. Claw marks are everywhere.

She's getting to that age where her claws are long and sharp and she wants to climb and scratch everything. Zeb just bellows with laughter.

"Just let her be Kal, it's normal. She's just a kit, they're always bound to get into trouble. I glare daggers at him and he holds his hands up defensively.

"I know this Garazeb, but I will never get used to the fact that she will be doing this for a few months. I'm going to have to repaint everything when this is all over." Zeb just shrugs and finally catches her as her claws detach the wall. It makes my heart drop for the 15th time today when that happens.

I shakily sigh and walk to the kitchen. "Why did we agree to take Eriss again? And who's idea was it to give us a kit?" Zeb looks at me completely confused but then smirks. "Well, technically it was your idea to take her from Chava. She is technically Chava's great-granddaughter. So, she left her in 'pretty capable hands' as she put it."

I sigh and rub my temple a few times. Yes, yes, it was technically my idea. I couldn't help but think of how we wanted to have a child. I've always secretly adored children but, as an Imperial, I never had the chance for procreation. I was never interested in anyone until Zeb pushed my guard down and we fell for each other after the war ended. I smile at the memories.

I stand up from the seat at the island in the kitchen and snatch Eriss from Zeb's arms and coos at her. She giggles and paws at my chest. "I think she's hungry now," Zeb smirks devilishly. He knows exactly what I'm about to do and I know what he wants.

I roll my eyes. I've always known I could... lactate... yes, lactate. I am no woman but my father and his father could do the same thing. My mother wasn't able to breastfeed me but my father begrudgingly did it when I was an infant. When I was a preteen, my mother told me I'd also be able to when I was older, but the way she told me made it seem like it was a curse.

In one I thought it was at the time, but knowing I can now with our daughter I consider it a blessing in disguise. Human breast milk isn't too different from Lasat breast milk. Most species lactate the same way. But not all. I'm lucky we have similar bodily functions.

My blush tinges a dark shade me pink as I raise my shirt up to reveal my swollen dark nipples already moist with milk. I glare at Zeb who is staring with hunger at them. He just shrugs and walks away with his disappointment.

I sigh and not a moment later, she latches on to my nipple as her shark teeth slightly graze the sensitive buds, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

Zeb turns around the last minute to see me and he smirks. I shake my head. 'Don't you dare', my face says. He ignores is and walks over, towering over me.

I blush and moan when he presses lightly with his clawed finger against my other unoccupied nipple. A bit of milk spills out and he brings his finger to his lips and laps it up.

The blush on my face darkens as he brings his fingers to pinch. I gasp and bite my lip to hold a moan back as Eriss is still latched on and sucking.

Zeb's sharp front teeth are exposed as he grins widely getting an idea. Don't you dare—

He leans forward and his lips latch onto my nipple and his tongue swirls around before sucking as milk pours into his mouth. I moan lightly and my knees start to buckle as both my mate and child suck my nipples, much to my embarrassment.

I feel a tent in my sweats and Zeb continues his abuse of my nipple. He smirks around my erect and oozing nipple as he brings a hand down to my bulge and pressing into it.

I whisper his name as I prematurely cum in my pants, leaving a stain. Damn you Garazeb...

He finally let's go in time with Eriss leaving me a panting and wet mess. Hair disheveled, pants slightly soaked through my boxers and my face flushed.

He licks his lips victoriously and kisses my lips. I retreat back when I taste the milk on his tongue. He just laughs and walks off to do god knows what. "Now that was a snack."

I grumble under my breath and see Eriss yawn. Oh, she's tired. I bring her to her crib and she immediately passes out upon impact with the mattress. I sigh and smile at the sight.

"Oh, you're in for it Zeb" I growl and push him down into the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I will definitely be writing more Kalluzeb this week and in general.


End file.
